Cloudless Hogwarts AU
by Honey Modoki
Summary: Chimuelo es un mago que puede hacer hechizos con sólo pensar en lo que quiere, pero eso algunas veces puede salírsele de control; por el otro lado Brincanube es un mago muy bueno. Sabe equilibrar perfectamente el lado teórico con el práctico, pero a veces como muchos Ravenclaw puede llegar a juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla, incluso a un jugetón y travieso Gryffindor.


Los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a DreamWorks animation, por desgracia no me pertenecen pero sólo los uso para divertirme y shipear.

Hogwarts y todo lo relacionado con el tema de Harry Potter tampoco me pertenecen, eso es de su dueña J.K Rowlling.

Okay, este es un fic Cloudless (BrincanubexChimuelo), de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2. Si no te gusta la pareja entonces no lo leas.

* * *

><p>Corría de la manera más rápida posible, lo más que pudieran resistir sus piernas. No sabía qué hacer; Marcus Stein era un idiota, un brabucón cretino que obtuvo su merecido, pero a qué precio.<p>

_**-No lo hice apropósito**__-_ pensaba él- _**Fue un accidente.**__**¡No quería que eso pasara, maldita sea!**_ – Se detuvo un momento. Inhaló y exhaló incontables veces tratando de recuperar el aliento. Dio un respingo, algo le ardía en su brazo izquierdo. Se apoyó contra el árbol más cercano, dejando caer su peso sobre éste, levantando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos en un vano intento de amortiguar ese punzante dolor en su brazo.

Se quitó la pesada capa rojiza, dejándola caer sobre el espeso fango, manchándola con el color del bosque, reclamándola como si fuera parte de éste. Prosiguió a subir la maga del suéter. Allí estaba lo que estaba causándole tanto ardor: Un enorme moretón. _**-¡Diablos!-**_ Pensó el chico. Vaya que esas Bludgers eran de temer y más si estas eran enviadas hacia a ti intencionalmente.

Soltó otro largo suspiro, dejando a su paso un espeso vapor.

Se adentró más profundamente en aquel bosque. Caminó a obscuras; no le era necesario ver, ya conocía ese camino de memoria. Frotó el moretón de su brazo, dubitativo, mordiendo su labio. Bajó la mirada, reflexionando lo acontecido.

- Creo que esta vez sí me excedí- Pensó- Él se lo merecía. ¿Impuro? Yo no soy un impuro- Dijo en voz alta.- Eso es algo estúpido. – Dijo tratando de justificar sus acciones, aunque eso no le era suficiente. Relamió su labio inferior, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre a su paso. Una herida de combate.

Paró de pronto su caminata. Había llegado a su destino: Un enorme lago. Tomó asiento en su roca habitual. Dio un gran suspiro, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el sonido de la noche.

Amaba eso. Era algo que le gustaba mucho, estar solo era lo suyo; aunque tenía que admitir que el bosque prohibido se volvía algo un poco tenebroso a tales horas de la noche, ¡y qué noche había tenido! Nueve horas seguidas jugando Quidditch, vaya que estaba adolorido y no sólo del brazo.

Se relajó de nuevo, y mirando a las estrellas musitó-: ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Probablemente ahora él esté en la enfermería y deben estar buscando al culpable, osea yo. ¿Qué está pasándome? Normalmente puedo controlar los hechizos no verbales pero esta vez ni siquiera estaba pensando en algún hechizo, ¿será porque sólo podía pensar en ahogarlo para que se tragara sus propias palabras? - Se frotó el brazo preocupado. Tenía que admitirlo, eso no había sonado nada bien.- ¿Cómo voy a explicárselo al profesor San Norte?-Se preguntó el chico.

Nicholas San Norte era el profesor de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts, y director de la casa Gryffindor, su casa. Esto le traería problemas, de nuevo.

Inhaló aire lentamente, permitiéndole al aire frío pasar por su nariz y salir por su boca; otro espeso vapor salió por ésta. Bajó la mirada, contemplando una gran roca en medio del vasto lago, donde solía sentarse siempre una extraña sirena; sólo que esta vez ella no se encontraba allí, era algo bastante raro. – Bueno, a las sirenas no les gusta el aire frío- Se contestó a sí mismo- Espera. ¿Aire frío? ¡Estamos en verano! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! ¿Y cómo es que no me había dado cuenta de eso antes?- Pensó rápido el chico. Y eso no concluía ahí. Observó de pronto cómo la roca y todo alrededor de ésta comenzaba a congelarse. Un repentino aire helado le recorrió, obligándole a frotar sus brazos para mantener el calor y después simplemente NADA. El sonido de las ramas de los arboles con el viento, la débil pero audible corriente del lago y el chapoteo de los pececillos nadando en éste habían desaparecido, sólo había un espelúznate silencio. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No necesitó mucho tiempo para ver una respuesta, ya que ésta se acercaba a él. Flotando en el aire, una estremecedora criatura; su velo negro se mecía con el aire frío, avanzaba hacia él tan sigilosa y suavemente que parecía ser movido por la misma corriente que éste había traído consigo, volviéndolos uno. Él estudiante no se movió, la sola presencia de la criatura lo paralizaba. La horripilante criatura era nada menos que un Dementor.

Miró con horror al Dementor, había oído sobre ellos en clase de Defensa contra las artes obscuras la semana pasada cuando practicaban los Patronous y todos presumían el animal que les representaba, excepto él, ya que había sido el único incapaz de invocar el Patronous, aún incluso cuando el profesor explicó exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, impacientándose por cada intento fallido del chico, presionándolo una y otra vez, hablando de qué podría pasar si se enfrentara con un Dementor, el profesor Black no era muy flexible con sus estudiantes; Y ahora, había uno enfrente del chico, ¡qué giro tan irónico!

-E-Expecto…- Trató de invocar el hechizo. -¡E-Expecto Patro-tronum!- No funcionaba en lo absoluto. No podía invocarlo.

Comenzó a respirar más rápido, el Dementor estaba justo enfrente de él; algo le dijo que corriera pero, ¿cuál era el punto? Una vez que el Dementor encuentra una presa éste no la deja ir, además, estaba completamente paralizado por el miedo. Miró al Dementor con terror, el chico estaba seguro de que la criatura estaría pronta a atacar. Cerró los ojos lo más que pudo, esperando. Nada.

_**-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!**_- Resonó de pronto una profunda voz.

Abrió los ojos inseguro, sólo para ver cómo el Dementor huía de una inmensa luz que lo estaba protegiendo. Vio más de cerca, entrecerrando los ojos ante tal brillo. ¿Un búho?- Se preguntó. Y tan rápido como este Patronous había aparecido para salvar su vida, desapareció, extendiendo sus alas y disipándose en el aire como si nunca hubiera estado allí, al igual que el frío en el ambiente.

Su pecho subía y bajaba. El Dementor se había esfumado, pero su miedo no. Eso había estado muy cerca.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la misma voz que hacía unos momentos le había salvado la vida.

Salió de su trance y miró al dueño de tal voz. Estaba demasiado asustado como para preocuparse de quién demonios se trataba; pero alcanzó a reconocer el color de la corbata que éste portaba. Un Ravenclaw, sólo ellos usaban el color azul.

-Oye, ¿estás bien, chico?- Le preguntó de nuevo, acercándose y ofreciéndole gentilmente una mano.-Está bien, ya se fue, no hay nada que temer. Déjame ayudarte.

Tomó su mano un tanto inseguro. Salió completamente de su cavilación. Miró a los ojos de ese tal Ravenclaw, eran de un increíble dorado, que resaltaba su largo cabello pelirrojo; casi se perdía por completo en ellos. ¿Quién era este chico y qué hacía aquí?- ¡…!-. Sintió la misma horrible punzada un su brazo, miró a éste viendo la mano del chico sobre su moretón.

-Amm, ¿te encuentras bien?- Le interrogó el pelirrojo mirando a la misma dirección que el otro chico. Retiró la mano, curioso.- Oh dios. ¿Estás bien? – Intrigó preocupado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El Ravenclaw tenía que admitir que ese chico tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, son como dos grandes jades, pensaba él. Ambos se miraron mutuamente. Oro y bosque, contemplándose. Pronto el oji-verde salió de su trance.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias- Dijo desviando la mirada, rompiendo el contacto de ambos. Escondió su negruzco cabello tras su oreja izquierda, apartándose del otro chico. Gracias- Repitió sujetando su herida.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos desconocidos. Ninguno sabía qué decir.

- ¿Y… qué haces aquí? Ya sabes, el bosque prohibido… a estas horas.- Interrogó el Oji-verde tratando de romper la tensión.

- No lo sé, lo mismo que tú supongo.- Respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

- Claro…- Susurró evadiendo la mirada.

Otro momento incómodo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- Inquirió el Ravenclaw- Puedo curarlo por ti- Dijo el chico, preocupado.

- No te preocupes, ya hiciste más que suficiente, me salvaste del Dementor después de todo.- Dijo Señalando en donde se encontraba tal criatura hace unos momentos.

- No importa, enserio. Soy bueno con los hechizos de curación- Presumió con su varita en mano el pelirrojo. Así que siéntate- Señaló a la roca.

Se sentó - ¿y si el Dementor vuelve?- Preguntó un tanto inseguro, aún sin hacer contacto visual con aquel chico.

- No lo hará, un Dementor no ataca dos veces a la misma presa- Explicó él mirando al oji-verde. Notó la manera en que éste estaba sentado: Brazos en la posición más cercana posible a su cuerpo, encogiéndose en su lugar, la mirada evasiva y parecía preparar su varita por cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Él chico estaba incómodo y asustado.- Bueno- pensó,- yo también lo estaría si de pronto me viera sentado hablando con un completo desconocido en medio del bosque prohibido y más después de ser atacado por un Dementor.

-Brian…

El oji-verde le miró confuso. -¿Brian?- Preguntó intrigado.

- Brian Léim.- Extendió su mano en forma de saludo- Pero todos me dicen Brincanube- Sonrió al ver la confusión en el rostro del otro- Fue por un pequeño accidente en la clase de vuelo cuando estaba en primer año- Explicó esperando una respuesta. Nada. Él chico sólo le miró- Se supone que ahora debes de decirme el tuyo, tu nombre- Le incitó.

- Chimuelo.- Fue lo único que dijo, devolviendo el saludo. Se veía un poco más relajado.

- ¿Chimuelo?- Preguntó- Bueno, vaya que tus padres son originales- Rió sarcásticamente, pero paró al no ver un cambio en el rostro del otro chico. - … ¿En verdad ese es tu nombre?- Dijo sorprendido.

-No. Así es como me dicen, BRINCANUBE.- Dio un hincapié a ese "particular" apodo.

Rió. - Entiendo. Encantado de conocerte, Chimuelo.- Ambos sonrieron, ahora ya no había incomodidad en el aire. Se miraron un largo rato. - ¿Puedo?- Señaló con su varita la herida de Chimuelo.

Asintió con la cabeza, invitándolo a sentarse.

El pelirrojo tomó asiento, tomando el brazo de Chimuelo con una mano y la varita en la otra, tratando de recordar el hechizo perfecto para este tipo de heridas.

- ¿Y cómo fue que te hiciste esto?- Le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la herida, poniendo en marcha el hechizo.

- Fue por un accidente- Mintió.- ¿Esto me va a doler?- Preguntó un tanto preocupado.

- No más de lo que te debió haber dolido ese accidente- Respondió.

- ¿Ves? Ya está- Le dijo sonriendo mientras la luz de su varita se desvanecía.

- Wow. Gracias, Brincanube.- Respondió moviendo su brazo de un lado para otro en busca de cualquier rastro de heridas. Extendió su brazo en busca de algo inusual, golpeando al otro chico en la cara.

-¡Oof!- Se quejó Brincanube. Sosteniendo su nariz. Parándose, como si eso disminuyera el dolor

- ¡Oh, dios! – Rió Chimuelo, por alguna razón eso le parecía gracioso. Paró al ver sangre en la herida de Brincanube. Pero aún mordía su labio tratando de contener sus carcajadas.

- ¡OYE!- Le reclamó mirándolo. ¿Qué diablos tenía eso de gracioso?- Se sentó de nuevo sin soltar su herida.- Oye, ¿de qué es tu varita, eh?- Se quejó.

- De Cipres…- Respondió levantando su varita cerca de la herida- Déjame revisarla primero.- Trató de hablar sin reír.

- ¿Enserio? Wow, eso es increíble. Eso explicaría por qué es tan dura. Aunque por lo que he leído las varitas de Cipres no son tan firmes y más siendo que la tuya es flexible…-Divagó, desconcentrado, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como si ese simple movimiento le permitiera recordar más fácilmente dicha información. Esto estaba frustrando a Chimuelo quien solía quería revisar dicha herida.

_-Deja de moverte_- Pensó Chimuelo desesperándose. Chimuelo no era una persona muy paciente.

- ¿Sabes? La madera de Cipres es muy difícil de conseguir y más por lo que dicen de ésta. De hecho una vez creo haber leído una anécdota de ellas en el libro de Historia de la magia…-

- ¡¿Vas a sacar tu estúpido lado nerd de Ravenclaw o me vas a dejar curarte?!- Le gritó Chimuelo viéndolo a los ojos. Frustrado- ¡Le quitas la diversión a esto!

Retiró la mano de su nariz, dejando al descubierto un camino de sangre hasta su mandíbula. Le miró con disgusto. Hay dos cosas con cuales jamás debes de meterte cuando se trata de un Ravenclaw: Sus ideologías y sus conocimientos. -¿Por qué ustedes los Gryffindors tienen que ser siempre de esa manera?- Le discutió.

- ¿Disculpa?- Rió indignado. Bajó su varita- ¿Cómo que de esa manera, Ravenclaw?- Ahora toda la confianza que ambos habían establecido parecía nula.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Siempre tienen que ser tan soberbios e irrespetuosos? Digo, ¿todo para ustedes siempre tiene que ser un juego también?- Se burló Brincanube.

-¡Disculpa por preocuparme en curar tu herida en lugar de escuchar esa información completamente irrelevante, Léim! ¡Tal vez para ustedes sea más importante sus estúpidos libros que su propio bienestar, pero por lo menos los Gryffindors sabemos lo que es más importante!- Ahora ésta se había vuelto una pelea sobre casas, algo ya común en Hogwarts.

-¡Por favor, para ustedes lo más importantes es competir, creerse mejor que los demás, divertirse sin preocuparse de las consecuencias y tener que demostrar constantemente quiénes son para que nadie tenga duda de ello ya sea molestando a otros, pero no son nada más que unos fanfarrones cretinos!- Había comenzado a pronunciar todos los estereotipos que alguna vez había oído acerca de Gryffindor por parte de sus demás compañeros.

- ¡Ni que fuera Slytherin…!- Se burló.

- ¿Ahora vas a meter a las demás casa en esto? Por favor, esa es otra conducta tan habitual en ustedes los Gryffindors. Siempre quieren culpar a otros. Ahora estoy seguro de que esa herida fue por alguna estúpida pelea en la que te viste involucrado por alguna otra tonta razón, pero apuesto a que debes estar orgulloso de eso, ¿no? Haber demostrado tu "supuesto" valor y coraje, de seguro el otro chico está en enfermería…

- Yo no quería que eso pasara…- Bajó la cabeza sumiso.- Fue un accidente- Gimoteó.- Yo… jamás le haría daño a nadie, pero él estaba molestando a un chico de primer año por ser un hijo de Muggles y él y sus amigos iban a golpearlo, y cuando interferí comenzaron a molestarme a mí. Me llamaron impuro por ser un mestizo que defendía a uno de ellos, y él ya me había golpeado con una Bludger durante el partido de Quidditch, pero no hice nada porque no soy rencoroso pero se lanzó contra mí y trató de golpearme y cuando yo lo golpeé comenzó a gritarme de nuevo y no sé lo que pasó, de pronto él estaba enfrente de mí, estaba siendo estrangulado con las ramas de un árbol por culpa de mi magia ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE FUE?!... ¡¿VERLO ENFRENTE DE TI SIENDO ESTRANGULADO POR CAUSA DE TUS PROPIOS PODERES Y NO PODER HACER NADA?! ¡¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA?! _Y lo peor es que cuando por fin pude controlarlo fui lo suficientemente cobarde como para huir_.- Disminuyó su voz conforme terminaba aquella oración. Chimuelo no era de los que se abrían con otros fácilmente, prefería jugar y divertirse para olvidar los malos momentos, y porque así era él, pero eso no significaba que no fuera sensible, y en ese momento Brincanube le había hecho tocar un punto muy sensible para él: Sus Poderes y todas las consecuencias que estos traían siempre.

Brincanube se quedó sin habla. No sabía qué decir. Se había excedido. Durante sus cuatro años en esa escuela había sido testigo de muchos maltratos hacia otros compañeros y la mayoría por parte de Gryffindors, tanto así que se sin darse cuenta se había dejado influenciar por los estereotipos gastados hacia los Gryffindor, y había caído en lo que un Ravenclaw más teme: La Ignorancia. Miró al suelo, se sentía culpable. Se relamió el labio, pensando en qué decir, pero simplemente en este tipo de casos no existían palabras… pero sí acciones.

Se exaltó al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo. Un abrazo, Brincanube estaba abrazándolo. No sabía qué hacer, hacía mucho que nadie lo había abrazado, no desde… Hipo. Chimuelo sentía un enorme ardor en sus ojos, ya lo reconocía a la perfección, iba a llorar, siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba en su mejor amigo.

El chico lo abrazó más fuerte.- Lo siento- Fue lo único que dijo. Se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.- Tienes razón, tal vez los Gryffindor causan la mayoría de los maltratos en la escuela, pero también ustedes son los primeros en enfrentar a otros para ayudar sin importar qué. Y no debí juzgarte sólo por cómo eres.

Chimuelo lo miró a los ojos. Bosque y oro una vez más, una ligera conexión brotó de nuevo. En un movimiento inconsciente Brincanube retiró el mechón negruzco que cubría el ojo izquierdo del otro chico, y así contemplar mejor su rostro. Hubo un tranquilo y pacífico momento para ambos. Un íntimo y ligero instante en el que sólo se contemplaron.

-**Episkey- **Dijo Chimuelo de pronto colocando su varita en la nariz del chico. Sonrió al ver la sorpresa del otro al no ver más sangre en su herida y una completa sanación. ¿Quién dijo que el centro de dragón no era una buena opción para ese tipo de hechizos?- ¿Lo ves? No te dolió.- Rió cerrando los ojos.

-¿Siempre eres tan infantil…Chimuelo?- Sonrió al ver la sonrisa del chico. Gracias… ¿Puedo?- Preguntó al ver el labio partido de Chimuelo.

Chimuelo asintió. Ambos estaban tan cerca del otro, pero a ninguno parecía molestarle, se sentían cómodos.

Se acercó más al otro, esto no necesitaba ningún tipo de magia. Unieron sus labios. Fue lento, pausado y quedo, pero era un beso… Ahora era obvio por parte de ambos que había una clara atracción de algún tipo. Básicamente, este era el primero de Chimuelo. Se detuvo el oji-verde, bajando la cabeza.

- Este ha sido el día más raro de mi vida- Susurró Chimuelo.

- Igualmente- Contestó Brincanube repasando todo lo acontecido. Había quedado claro que, ninguno de los dos hacía este tipo de cosas. Ambos se miraron, sonriéndose con nerviosismo.

-Entonces… ¿eres un cazador en el equipo de Quidditch?- Repitió Brincanube, tratando de hacer memoria todo lo que el otro chico le había contado.

-Exacto.- Le confirmó sujetando el brazo de Brincanube mientras columpiaba su brazo izquierdo.

Ambos habían decidido que lo mejor sería volver a Hogwarts, ninguno quería seguir en el bosque prohibido, esta experiencia había sido demasiado para ambos.

- ¿Y te dicen la Furia Nocturna?- Coreó un tanto intrigado.

-Sí, me pusieron ese apodo porque siempre robo la Quaffle, nunca me dejo atrapar y nunca fallo. Mejor que Brincanube, ¿eh?- Se mofó

- Definitivamente, Chimuelo.- Rió Brincanube.

- ¿Y me dices que tu directora piensa hacerte un prefecto el próximo año?- Preguntó Chimuelo, sacudiendo su capa, tratando de averiguar una manera de cómo podría quitarle el lodo.

- Así es, la señora DunBroch me dijo que era un chico muy responsable y que estaría más que gustosa si yo fuera un prefecto.- Sonrió p un tanto complacido consigo mismo.

Ambos se detuvieron al ver las puertas de Hogwarts.

- Creo que debería ir con el Profesor San Norte, ya debe estarme buscando- Dijo Chimuelo soltando a Brincanube. Frotó su brazo izquierdo.

- Oye, todo estará bien. Sólo debes explicarle lo que pasó.- Le reconfortó.

Chimuelo sonrió. Mordió su labio inferior, tenía una idea, una loca y traviesa idea, era tan típico de él. Se detuvo enfrente de Brincanube, besando su nariz, a lo que éste retrocedió sorprendido.

- Tranquilo, Brincanube. Sólo estoy besando tu herida en donde use mi magia para que esta perdure.-Se burló.

- ¡Ya te dije que fue por eso!- Gritó avergonzado.- Mejor ya vete, Gryffindor.- Susurró mirando hacia el otro lado.

- Adiós, Brincanube.- Se despidió dispuesto a irse.

-¡ESPERA!- Lo detuvo- ¿Podríamos vernos de nuevo?- Continuo al ver el interés en el rostro de Chimuelo.- Tal vez pueda ir a tu próximo partido de Quidditch.- Musitó rascando su cabeza.

Chimuelo sonrió.

- Am, ya sabes, por si te lastimas, ayudarte con un hechizo de sanación o si ese chico vuelve a molestarte y no puedas defenderte...

- Ve a leer un libro, Ravenclaw.- Rió- Me encantaría.- Le sonrió de nuevo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Brincanube. Se retiró despidiéndose con un ligero ademán. Desapareciendo a través de los pasillos.

No tenía idea de qué demonios había pasado. Había comenzado como un día cualquiera, sólo para convertirse en un día lleno de drama, angustia y se había besado con un sexy chico que acababa de conocer, este día sí que había sido muy interesante y tal vez y si ese chico cumplía su promesa de ir a su próximo partido de Quidditch, sus demás días también serían igual de interesantes. Tal vez…

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo. Gracias por leer:D Y si tienen comentarios ya sean sobre lo que no les gustó y crríticas o algo bueno estaría más que contenta por resivirlas<p>

Si quieren saber más sobre esto (_Que dudo que así sea_) Pueden entrar a esta página:


End file.
